bobbyseditafandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Schoolhouse Rock!/Ending Credits
The Best of Schoolhouse Rock Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. Executive Producer: Tom Yohe Producers: George Newall and Radford Stone Music Director: Bob Dorough Based On an Idea By: David B. McCall "Elbow Room" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Sue Manchester Designed by: Paul Frahm/Lew Gifford Animation: Kim & Gifford "Verb: That's What's Happening" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Zachary Sanders Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckmann Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Them Not-So-Dry Bones" Music and Lyrics: George Newall Sung by: Jack Sheldon Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Kim & Gifford "Telegraph Line" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Jaime Aff, Christine Langner Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Kim & Gifford "Naughty Number Nine" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Grady Tate Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckmann Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Mother Necessity" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough & Friends Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Kim & Gifford "The Great American Melting Pot" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lori Lieberman Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Kim & Gifford "Dollars and Sense" Music and Lyrics: Dave Frishberg Sung by: Val Hawk, Bob Dorough Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prods. "Elementary, My Dear" (2's) Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Ready or Not, Here I Come" (5's) Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough and Cathy Mandry Sung by: Jack Sheldon Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford Animation: Kim & Gifford "Unpack Your Adjectives" Music and Lyrics: George Newall Sung by: Blossom Dearie Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "No More Kings" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lynn Ahrens Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford Animation: Kim & Gifford "Figure Eight" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Blossom Dearie Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "My Hero, Zero" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "The Shot Heard 'Round The World" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Kim & Gifford "A Noun Is A Person, Place Or Thing" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lynn Ahrens Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Interplanet Janet" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lynn Ahrens Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Kim & Gifford "Three Is A Magic Number" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "The Preamble" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lynn Ahrens Designed by: Tom Yohe/George Canata Animation: George Canata "Interjections!" Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Essra Mohawk Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Electricity, Electricity" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Zachary Sanders Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford Animation: Kim & Gifford "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Bob Dorough Designed by: Jack Sidebotham Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "I'm Just A Bill" Music and Lyrics: Dave Frishberg Sung by: Jack Sheldon Designed by: Tom Yohe Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. "Conjunction Junction" Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough Sung by: Jack Sheldon Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckmann Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. Developed in Consuitation with: Bank Street College of Education, Dr. Henry F. Beechhold, Professor John A. Garraty, Dr. Odvard Egil Dyrli and National Center For Financial Education Schoolhouse Rock Produced By: Scholastic Rock, Inc. In Association With: Viacom International Inc. "The Best of Schoolhouse Rock" Program & "I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College" Song Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. Executive Producer: George Newall Producer: Radford Stone Music Director: Bob Dorough Designed By: Tom Yohe Jr. Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. Based On an Idea By: David B. McCall Song Composed By: George Newall Sung By: Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm, Inc. Editor: Leland Gray Electronic Graphics: Corina Zuniga and Eric Scofield Executive In Charge of Production For Nickelodeon: Claudia Spinelli 'NICKELODEON (Paste any Nickelodeon logo here)' "Schoolhouse Rock!" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved.